The Big Six: The Return of The Sinister Three
by Holster646
Summary: It's the beginning of a new year. The Sinister Three, along with Cyprus and Jake Frost, are ready to strike the Big Six. How will they face this new challenge? Read to find out. Based off of The Legends series by DFPUR on YouTube. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Time Has Come

The Big Six: The Return of the Sinister Three.

ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE AND FROZEN X-OVER

Timeline: After the Big Six: The Origins of Jake Frost

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY, PIXAR AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS

Prologue: The Time has come.

Pitch's POV

Drago, Gothel and I watched as our new armies partied for the start of a new year. The men were drinking and having a great time.

It has been two months since we created our doppelganger, Jake Frost. He's enjoyed having a new face cover the scarred one. We watched him as he danced and flirting with all the woman.

Just then, Cyprus came up to our thrones. He bowed.

"Masters, I ask for a discussion." He said.

"Granted." I said.

"I've enjoyed the two months here. But when are we going to strike the Big Six?" he asked.

"Soon. Very soon." Drago said.

"Well if I was to make a suggestion. The Kingdoms have had peace since my men and I left from Arendelle. Since they've celebrated Christmas and New Year's, I propose we strike soon. So that they're drunkenness will through them off."

"He's got a point." Gothel added.

"Very well. We shall. But I have one more thing for you." I said to Cyprus.

"Yes, Master."

"Since you came here, you've been loyal to a fault. Never hesitating to lead a raid or anything like that. That is why I'm naming you the General of the Sinister Three's Army."

Cyprus smiled and bowed. "It would be an honor, Masters." He then turned and went back to celebrating.

"What about Jake?" Gothel asked.

"Jake Frost is a tool. He's nothing. We just need him to help us tear the Big Six apart, then we dispose of him."

"Are you planning the same with Cyprus."

"No. he reminds me of the way I was, before I became the boogeyman."

Jake stumbled towards us.

"Masters, I don't think I'm the right choice for your Jake Frost."

I stood up.

"Come, Jake. Let's discuss it."

The music started to play. Jake started to sing

 ** _I hardly think I'm qualified_**

 ** _To come across all sanctified_**

 ** _I just don't cut it with the cherubim_**

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

 **The Lair's already on its knees**

 **Being worshipped is a breeze**

 **With rather suits you in the interim**

We then jumped on the table and sang together ** _._**

 ** _It's tough to be a god_**

 ** _Tread where mortals have not trod_**

 ** _Be deified when really you're a sham_**

 ** _Be an object of devotion_**

 ** _Be the subject of psalms_**

 ** _It's a touching notion_**

 ** _All those prayers and those salaams_**

 ** _And who am I to bridle_**

 ** _If you're forced to be an idol_**

 ** _If they say you're a god, that's what you are_**

 **Listen, if you don't comply**

 **To the Three's wishes you**

 **Can see yourself being sacrificed or stuffed**

 ** _I'll be a god, the perks are great_**

 ** _The Kingdoms on a plate_**

 ** _Local feeling should not be rebuffed_**

 ** _It's tough to be a god_**

 ** _But if you get the people's nod_**

 ** _Count your blessings, keep them sweet is my advice_**

 ** _Be a symbol of perfection_**

 ** _Be a legend, be a cult_**

 ** _Take their praise, take a collection_**

 ** _As the multitudes exalt_**

 ** _Don a supernatural habit_**

 ** _You'd be crazy not to grab it_**

 ** _So sign on one new gods for paradise, paradise_**

The men cheered.

"You see; you've just got to play it like that." I said with a grin.

 ** _Well its a good start._**

 ** _Hey everyone. So sorry about the really wrong wait. I ran into some technical issues. I'll try to post as much as I can._**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is It's Tough to be a God from The Road to El Dorado_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon._**


	2. New Years in DunBrock

Chapter 1: New Years in DunBrock

Merida's POV

I paced across my room. I was so nervous and excited.

Since The Big Six hasn't seen each other since the incident in Arendelle. We agreed to meet at DunBrock for the new year celebration. The idea came from Hiccup. He wrote me a couple weeks ago asking if the others could come out for the New Year Celebration. I asked my parents, which they said yes.

Just then, I heard a familiar roar. I immediately ran out of my room, ran past all the servants getting the throne room ready, and burst through the doors to see Hiccup land with the other dragon riders.

"Hiccup!" I ran over to him and kissed him.

"Well, hello to you too." He said.

"What did you expect. I haven't seen you in two months."

Toothless ran over to me excited.

"Hey Toothless." I said as I scratched his head.

Another roar was heard. Rapunzel was on Fury, landing the transport.

"Blondey!" I said. She got off of Fury, and gave me a hug.

"Merida, oh it good to see you."

Just then something cold went down my back. I spun around to see Jack.

"Jack!"

"What? No hi? No 'Gee, Jack, nice to see you.'?"

I just rolled my eyes and hugged him.

Elsa and Anna came out of the transport. Followed by Rapunzel's new husband, Eugene.

"Elsa. Anna." I gave them both a hug.

"Hi Merida." Anna said.

"Hey." Elsa replied.

We finished greeting each other.

"All right. Let's get inside."

…

Hiccup's POV

The night was going really well.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Just then, Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa started arguing.

I stumbled over to them. "Whoa, ladies, what's going on?"

"Oh, these two say that they have the best drinking song in their kingdom." Merida said.

"Merida, I think… BERK'S GOT THE BEST DRINKING SONG!" I shouted.

The dragon riders cheered. Then we sang.

 ** _Oh you can search far and wide_**

 ** _You can shake the whole town dry_**

 ** _But you'll never find a beer a beer so brown_**

 ** _But you'll never find a beer a beer so brown_**

 ** _As the one we drink in our hometown_**

 ** _You can keep your fancy ales_**

 ** _You can drink them by the flagon_**

 ** _But the only ale for the brave and true_**

 ** _Comes from the Green Dragon_**

Rapunzel started laughing.

"You call that a drinking song!" She pulled Eugene over to her and they sang together

 ** _Hey ho to the bottle I go_**

 ** _To heal my heart and drown my woe_**

 ** _Rain may fall and wind may blow_**

 ** _There's to be many more to go_**

 ** _Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain_**

 ** _And the stream that falls from the hill to plain_**

 ** _Better than a rain or a rippling brook_**

 ** _Is the local beer inside this Took?_**

Elsa stood up.

"For Bilbo Baggins, the bartender at the Frozen Lake Tavern."

Anna and Elsa started pounding their fists on the table to a beat. Soon everyone started doing it.

 ** _Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_**

 ** _Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_**

 ** _Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_**

 ** _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_**

 ** _Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_**

 ** _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_**

 ** _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_**

 ** _Splash the wine on every door!_**

 ** _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_**

 ** _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_**

 ** _And when you've finished, if they are whole,_**

 ** _Send them down the hall to roll!_**

 ** _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_**

Jack then stumbled over, hardly able to stand.

 ** _There is an inn, there is an inn,_**

 ** _There's a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill_**

 ** _And there they brew a beer so brown_**

 ** _That the Man in the Moon himself came down_**

 ** _one night to drink his fill._**

 ** _The ostler has a tipsy cat_**

 ** _that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_**

 ** _And up and down he saws his bow,_**

 ** _Now squeaking high, now purring low,_**

 ** _now sawing in the middle._**

 ** _So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_**

 ** _a jig that would wake the dead:_**

 ** _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_**

 ** _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_**

 ** _"It's after three!" he said._**

 ** _Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;_**

 ** _the dog began to roar,_**

 ** _The cow and the horses stood on their heads;_**

 ** _The guests all bounded from their beds_**

 ** _and danced upon the floor._**

 ** _The round Moon rolled behind the hill,_**

 ** _as the Sun raised up her head._**

 ** _She hardly believed her fiery eyes;_**

 ** _For though it was day, to her surprise_**

 ** _they all went back to bed._**

Jack finished his song then fell over.

Merida just laughed. In fact, we all laughed, with us being drunk.

"What about you, Merida? You said yours was the best." I said.

She stood up on the table and began to sing. Everyone else sang with her.

 ** _Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair_**

 ** _And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share_**

 ** _He fumbled around until he could no longer keep his feet_**

 ** _Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_**

 ** _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_**

 ** _He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_**

 ** _About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by_**

 ** _And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye_**

 ** _See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built_**

 ** _I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt_**

 ** _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_**

 ** _I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt_**

 ** _They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be_**

 ** _Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see_**

 ** _And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt_**

 ** _Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_**

 ** _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_**

 ** _Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_**

 ** _They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone_**

 ** _Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along_**

 ** _As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow_**

 ** _Around the bonnie star, the Scot's kilt did lift and show_**

 ** _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_**

 ** _Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show_**

 ** _Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees_**

 ** _Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees_**

 ** _And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes._**

 ** _O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize_**

 ** _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_**

 ** _O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize_**

The other five of us were laughing so hard at the end of the song. Jack was rolling on the ground. Elsa and Anna had tears in their eyes.

I applauded. "You win, Merida."

She smiled and curtsied.

I stepped onto the table with her.

"Merida, I want to ask you something."

I got down on one knee. She gasped when she saw what I was doing.

I pulled out a wooden box. "Merida, will you marry me?" I opened up the box to show the ring.

"Yes!"

The whole room cheered as I put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Come, now." King Fergus shouted. "We now have more reason to celebrate."

Rapunzel ran over to the musician and asked them to play a certain song. The song was lively and fun.

She then grabbed us and dragged us onto the dance floor. She quickly taught us the dance. Soon the whole room was dancing, clapping and cheering.

At the end of the song, everyone cheered.

"A toast." Elinor said.

Everyone grabbed their mugs and raised them up.

"To another year with the Big Six, and The Engagement of my daughter, Merida!"

Everyone shouted cheers and drank.

 ** _The story is getting a great start._**

 ** _The Songs Used in This Chapter is Hobbit Drinking Medley by Peter Hollens and The Drunk Scotsman by The Irish Rovers_**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon._**


	3. The Beginning of Something Terrible

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Something Terrible.

Hiccup's POV

I woke up with a start. I had the most bizarre and terrifying dream.

Jack had gone psychotic and taken over the Kingdoms. The rest of us were powerless to stop him.

I got out of bed and got changed. The sun was just rising over the horizon. I looked at Merida to see her sleeping in the bed. I shook her to wake her up.

"Good morning beautiful." I said as she slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Hey Hiccup."

"Let's go get some breakfast." I said as I pulled her out of bed.

"Let me get changed first."

I nodded and left the room. As I walked through the halls, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream about Jack. I never thought about what would happen if Jack did turn on us. He is the most powerful member of the team.

I walked into the throne room where breakfast was being served. Elsa and Jack were already there. Elsa was feeding Jack, while Jack kept making a mess.

"Jack!" Elsa said with a giggle.

"What? I can feed myself." Jack said with a puppy dog face.

Elsa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

I sat down and grabbed some food.

"Morning Hiccup." Jack said cheerfully.

I smiled back.

"Hiccup, you ok?" Elsa said.

"Just had a rough night." I said.

Toothless walked over from his bowl and nudged me. I smiled and scratched him.

"I'm fine, bud."

Merida came in and sat next to me. Rapunzel and Anna came in after her.

"Where's your husband, Punzie?" Jack asked.

"He had to go back to Corona. Prince business."

...

After breakfast, we decided to go up to the DunBrock mountains to enjoy some time together.

Toothless and I flew above the team. I locked Toothless's tail in place and wing suited down. Toothless caught me and we tumbled down into the snow. I heard Merida giggle.

"Man we were so close that time." I said as I got up and brushed myself off.

Just then I saw a giant snowball coming my way. I quickly grabbed my sword and cut it in half. Elsa laughed.

"Man, so close." Anna said.

After an hour of playing in the snow, Jack, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna went back to the castle while Merida and I went out to talk about wedding plans.

We found a hillside to talk. Merida and I talked for about half and hour. That's when I saw it. Smoke in the distance.

"Merida, where is that smoke coming from?" I asked as I turned her head to look.

She squinted to get a better look. "It's coming from one of the villages."

"Let's go check it out." I said as I signaled Toothless.

We flew over to the smoke. When we got over there, there was a frost like fog over the place. I landed Toothless and Merida and I got off.

We looked around to see if there were any survivors. We then came up to the town square.

"What happened here?" I asked.

Merida walked ahead of me. Just then the ground opened up and she fell in.

"Merida!" I ran over to the hole and looked down into it. "Merida, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I heard her echo.

"Just hold on." I said. I made my way down the hole til I came to her. She stared into the darkness.

"Oh gosh don't scare me like that." I said as I hugged her.

"Hiccup, look."

I looked into the darkness. What I saw made me shutter.

Dragons, locked up in cages. Dragonproof cages.

"Trappers." I whispered under my breath.

Just then, I heard a voice.

"There's no place to hide."

Merida and I turn around to see Jack. He fired a blast at us. Merida dove away while I grabbed my sword. The flames melted the blast on impact.

I whistled for Toothless. I faced Jack.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

He just laughed. "Dragons are profit."

Merida fired a shot at him. It went into his shoulder. He pulled it out and fired another blast at her.

Just then Toothless crashed through the ceiling. He fired off a blast at Jack. We jumped on and flew away.

As we flew away, Merida tapped my shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

 _ **It's starting to unravel. What is Hiccup going to do?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	4. The Wrong Man

Chapter 3: The Wrong Man.

Jack's POV

Elsa splashed some water on me.

"Oh no you didn't." I said as I ran over to her.

After we got back from the mountain, Elsa and Anna suggested we play in the water by the castle. Rapunzel and I agreed.

Elsa started to run. I tackled her into the water. When we surfaced, she kissed me.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she said.

"I was going to ask the same thing."

We went back to shore where Rapunzel and Anna had a fire going.

I grabbed my cloak and went to put it around Elsa.

"No thanks Jack." She said. "The cold…"

"Never bothered you anyway." I finished off her line

She created a snowball and threw it at me. I quickly ducked.

Just then, Hiccup and Merida landed. Hiccup took off his helmet and started walking over to us.

"Hiccup. Come on man. Let's go for a swim."

Hiccup then punched me in the face. I grabbed my nose and dropped to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Elsa shouted. She ran over to me. "What has gotten into you?"

Merida came over. "You're a monster!" she shouted at me.

"Whoa!" Rapunzel said, stepping in front of Hiccup and Merida. "What's going on?"

"Ask him." Hiccup said as he pointed to me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You destroyed a village to keep the dragons you trap!" He yelled.

"What are you taking about?" I asked. "I would never trap dragons."

"Or so I thought!" Hiccup then walked away. Merida and Rapunzel followed. Elsa and Anna helped me up.

"Jack, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know."

...

Rapunzel's POV

I paced my room. I didn't know what to do.

Jack was the one who brought me to the team in the first place. Why would he give up the friends he loves to do something like that.

"No. He wouldn't." I said as I grabbed my cloak and left the room. I needed to see for myself.

I went to wake up Fury. But he wouldn't budge. So I started walking into the woods.

A couple minutes later I heard a bush shake. I grabbed my dagger and got ready for a fight.

Jack came through the bush. "Rapunzel? What are you doing out here?"

I thought it was odd that he didn't call me Punzie. "Oh, you know. Just taking a walk."

"Cool. Can I join you?" he said.

"Sure."

We started walking together.

"Jack. You know you can be honest with me. Right?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Then tell me. Did you destroy that village? Did you trap those dragons?"

Jack giggled a little bit. "No."

"Jack?"

Just then he grabbed me. "Rapunzel. I can't take it anymore. I need to say something. I'm in love with you."

I took a step back. "What about Elsa?"

"She just a cover for me to get closer to you." He grabbed my face and kissed me.

I quickly pulled away. "Jack! I'm married."

"Let's run away then. You and me. Together."

"No!" I started to walk away. But I was stopped by someone. A woman in full armor pointed her sword at me. I grabbed my dagger. I realized that I was surrounded with Jack and I in the middle.

"Thank you Jake. I'll take it from here."

"Mother?" I turned around see Gothel standing next to who I thought was Jack. I realized that it was a doppelganger. Jake nodded to Gothel and took off.

"Hello my dear. It's been a long time." She said as she waved her hand. I froze up. I couldn't move.

"Rapunzel, Mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, dear?" Gothel said.

"Never!" I managed to say.

"Oh my dear. You have no choice. You see, I put a spell on you and now you're mine. You can't stop the things I do."

 _ **I ain't lyin'**_

 _ **It's been one year**_

 _ **Right down to the day**_

 _ **Now the witch is back**_

 _ **And there's hell to pay**_

 _ **I put a spell on you**_

 _ **And now you're mine!**_

 _ **I put a spell on you**_

 _ **And now you're gone**_

 _ **Gone gone gone, so long!**_

 _ **My whammy fell on you**_

 _ **And it was strong**_

 _ **So strong, so strong, so strong!**_

 _ **Your wretched little life**_

 _ **Has been cursed**_

 _ **'Cause of all the witches working**_

 _ **I'm the worst**_

 _ **I put a spell on you**_

 _ **And now you're mine**_

 _ **Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!**_

 _ **If you don't believe**_

 _ **You better get superstitious**_

 _ **Ask my friends**_

 _ **"Ooh, she's vicious!"**_

 _ **I put a spell on you...**_

 _ **I put a spell on you...**_

 _ **Friends!**_

 _ **I say into pie uppa-maybe-uppen die!**_

 _ **I say into pie uppa-maybe-uppen die!**_

 _ **In Kamma Kory Ama**_

 _ **In Kamma Kory Ama**_

 _ **Hey hi, say bye-bye-i-i-i-i-i-i-i**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_

Gothel laughed. "Now chain her up."

Her minions shackled my arms and legs. Gothel snapped her fingers. I was able to move again. And her minions started to drag me.

Just then a familiar horse stopped in front of her. Merida slid off Angus and aimed an arrow at Gothel.

"Get back. That's my friend!"

 _ **Rapunzel knows! But what is Gothel going to do with Merida?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is I Put A Spell on You From Hocus Pocus.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Failure

Chapter 4: Failure.

Merida's POV

After Rapunzel left;

I sat in my room. Hiccup was out feeding Toothless.

I knew that the team was falling apart. It killed me to see that Jack was a traitor.

Just then Anna came into the room.

"Rapunzel's gone." She said

"What?!"

"She just walked into the forest. I couldn't stop her."

I grabbed my bow and quiver. I ran outside and jumped on Angus. I started heading into the forest.

Just then Angus stopped. I looked to see a whisp. I urged Angus forward.

I found myself at the stonehedge. Rapunzel was all chained up with some women dragging her with a woman leading them. Knowing Rapunze, I knew it was her mother, Gothel. I slid off of Angus and pointed my bow at Gothel.

"Get back. That's my friend."

Gothel glared at me. "I'm taking back what is rightfully mine. After all, the world is a dark and cruel place."

Gothel snapped her fingers. The ground shook. I turned around to see Mordu.

"Bringt uns vor Gericht der Finsternis." Gothel said. She, her minions, and Rapunzel disappeared.

I shot a couple arrows at Mordu. He hit my bow out of her hand and knocked me over. Then I felt the warmth on my face as Mordu roared in my face.

"Merida!"

I looked to see Hiccup and Elsa running over to us. Hiccup started waving his sword at Mordu. Mordu rose and advanced Hiccup.

I looked over at Elsa. She had her hands raised to attack. But she didn't.

"Do it, Elsa!" I shouted.

Elsa looked at me, then at Hiccup. Hiccup fell over. Mordu was going to end it.

Just then Elsa shot an ice blast at Mordu. The bear tumbled over and laid there motionless. The body then disappeared. There where the body of Mordu was stood Jack with a shocked look on his face.

...

Jack's POV

After the incident with Hiccup;

I started to walk away from Elsa and Anna. I needed to see if what Hiccup was true.

"Jack."

Elsa grabbed my shoulder. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I need to figure this out." I said.

I jumped into the air and flew towards the smoke in the distance. When I landed, I looked at the scene with horror.

The homes were torn apart from ice pillars. Everything was in rubble. Nothing survived.

I walked through the village. Then I stepped on something. I looked down to see a doll. I picked it up. Tears came to my eyes. I set the doll back down.

I turned to an ice pillar. I walked towards it. I reached out to touch it.

When I touched it, I felt a sharp pain. I looked at my finger. A trickle of blood started to flow. I blew on it. The blood froze and fell off my finger.

My ice never had hurt me. This ice is made for violence.

There was a new ice magic out there.

Just then I heard my name. I looked to see. No one was there.

I heard it again. This time it sounded familiar. I started to walk towards the voice.

I reached a hole in the ground. I heard the voice come from there. I jumped inside. I looked around. There were dragons trapped in here. I quickly tried to get the gates opened.

"Jack!"

This time I know whose voice it was. It was Elsa's.

"Elsa!" I started running away from the dragons and towards the voice. The voice kept getting louder and louder.

I reached a small opening. The room had very little light. I looked around frantically.

"Jack!"

I looked up to see Elsa in a cage.

"Elsa?"

I flew up to the cage. Elsa just kept shouting my name. I broke the lock and went to grab her. As soon as I touched her. She turned into black sand.

"Looking for someone?"

I quickly turned around to see the man that tried to kill Hiccup a year ago. Pitch Black.

"Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so! It's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fear. Yours is that no one will ever believe you."

A shadow came over me and I fell. I landed. I tried to find my staff. I grabbed it and went to find Pitch.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? You would never do what Hiccup said you did. I mean, He's your best friend. Why wouldn't he believe you? You want to know the truth. Of who really did it. You want the answers so badly. You want to find them and fly off with them. Because you're afraid of what your friends think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never forgive you. Not really."

I got frustrated. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"After all, you're not one of them."

"You don't know what I am."

"Of course I do! You're Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now."

I looked around wildly "What did you do?"

"More to the point, Jack, what did you do?" Pitch said as he laughed and shifted into the darkness. I chased after him. But then I was at what Merida called Stonehedge.

Hiccup was on the ground panting. Elsa looked up with terror. Merida was standing looking at me.

Hiccup looked up at me and ran at me. "Get away!"

Elsa quickly stopped him. I was so shocked by his attempted attack, I fell over, sending off a ice blast.

Right as that happened. Merida came over. "Guys, it the Sinister..." the blast nicked her arm.

Hiccup looked at Merida with worry. "It's alright. It's nothing. It's just a scratch."

Hiccup looked at me with hatred.

"Hiccup. It's not what it looks like. Let me explain." I said as I got back up.

"No! You leave and don't EVER come back."

I looked at Elsa. She shook her head.

I turned around and began to walk away.

 **Oh no, Jack** ' _ **s off the team?**_

 _ **See what happens next.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	6. The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

Drago's POV

"Come on, men. Put your backs into it!" Cyprus shouted to the men.

We were now preparing the ships for battle. We had a whole armada at our command. We would surely win the kingdom.

I watched as Cyprus barked orders to get all the ships ready. We even had a few dragons to help, thanks to Ryker, Cyprus's second in command.

Pitch appeared next to me.

"We shall not fail." He said.

I groaned. "You said that last time."

"We didn't have an army this size last time. We also didn't have Rapunzel. Now that she can heal our wounded, we can have our men up and ready to fight before the enemy can regroup."

"Really, and Gothel knows about this?" I asked.

"No, but I have a feeling I can convince her." He said with a smile.

Pitch then stopped one of the men.

"Tell General Cyprus that the Masters wish to speak with him."

The man bowed, and walked away.

Cyprus came up on the top deck.

"You wished to speak with me, Masters."

"Yes, Cyprus. Come with me." Pitch put his arm around Cyprus and led him into the cabin. I followed.

Inside the cabin of the ship. There was a map of the kingdoms. On the very top was Berk. Arendelle was southeast from there. DunBrock was southwest from Arendelle. Corona was east from DunBrock. And west of DunBrock was the Court of Darkness island.

"Cyprus, what do you see?"

"A map of the Kingdoms."

"It's what will belong to us. Starting with DunBrock." Pitch said with a smile.

"Yes. And one will be yours." I said.

"Arendelle is mine." Cyprus said as he stabbed his knife into the map.

"Absolutely. But we must not fail." Pitch said.

Cyprus smiled. "Never!"

"Then let's get the ships ready. Double time." I said.

Cyprus nodded and walked out the door.

Gothel then appeared.

"Where have you been?" Pitch asked.

"Babysitting your Jack. You told him to take Rapunzel. When I got there, he was trying to run away with her." She said all frustrated.

Pitch growled. "I'll have a word with him."

...

Jake's POV

I looked deeply into the mirror. I didn't like what I saw.

The face of Jack Frost looked back. But now it's meant to be evil. I was all for that. Until I met her. Rapunzel.

When I kissed her, something happened. I didn't want to be evil anymore. The dark shell I was used to being in fell away and good started shining through.

 **Look at me**

 **I will never pass for a perfect Jack**

 **Or a perfect Villain**

 **Can it be**

 **I'm not meant to play this part?**

 **Now I see**

 **That if I were truly to be myself**

 **I would break my Masters heart**

 **Who is that man I see**

 **Staring straight**

 **Back at me?**

 **Why is my reflection someone**

 **I don't know?**

 **Somehow I cannot hide**

 **Who I am**

 **Though I've tried**

 **When will my reflection show**

 **Who I am inside?**

 **When will my reflection show**

 **Who I am inside?**

I sighed and set the mirror down.

Just then I heard someone at the door. I looked to see Ryker, Cyprus's lackey.

"Master Black wishes to speak with you."

I grabbed my staff and walked past him towards the door.

I opened the main door and walked towards the lab. I sat and waited.

Just then Pitch appeared out of the shadows.

"What happened to bringing us Rapunzel?"

"I'm sorry. I got distracted." I said.

"Distracted? Well, would you focus if I removed the spell that covered your scarred face?" Pitch said.

"No, please Master, don't. I beg of you."

"Then when I say to do something, you do it!" Pitch yelled.

"Yes, Master." I said as I hung my head.

Pitch nodded. "Good. Because I have your next assignment. I'm warning you, if you fail, I will remove the spell and you'll never come back here."

"Understood, Master."

"Good. You are to hunt down and kill Jack Frost."

 _ **Oh, Jake is having second thoughts, so do you thing that he'll kill off Jack?**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter was Reflection from Mulan.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	7. Finding the Truth

Chapter 6: Finding the Truth

Anna's POV

We were in the ballroom. Hiccup stared into the fire. Else and I sat on a bench. Merida lead up against the fireplace. The room was silent.

"Jack wouldn't did this." I finally said. "It doesn't make sense."

Hiccup shook his head. "Well, that's what we thought. I just wish I would've killed him instead of letting him go."

Merida gasped. "Hiccup, you don't mean that, do you?"

"It's our job to keep the peace. Jack is a threat to that peace." Hiccup said as he turned around.

"Can you hear yourself? You making Jack into a monster. You of all people should know who Jack really is." I said.

Elsa stood up. "Look, Rapunzel would know what happened to Jack. We need to find her."

Merida sighed. "Gothel has her."

Hiccup suddenly looked at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you kept blaming Jack to pay attention." Merida said as she hit him in the head.

"Well, let's go get her." I said. I stood up and marched out of the room.

The others followed. I walked straight for Fury.

"Anna, wait!" Hiccup shouted. Fury growled at me.

"Easy boy, easy." I said, trying to calm him down.

Fury roared and snapped at me. I jumped back. It seemed that Fury didn't want me to ride him.

Just then my head started to hurt. It felt like a hammer hit me in the head. I fell to my knees and held my head. The sounds around me started to fade. My vision blurred.

I then saw the ocean. Flying by me so fast. Until I saw an island. It was surrounded by ships. Criminals were preparing them. I then saw Cyprus and Ryker. Cyprus was holding a map of DunBrock. They were with two men. One had Grey skin and yellow eyes. The on the was well built with a black arm with red veins. Suddenly I saw a tower on the top of the island. I was able to look inside. Rapunzel was in there, chained up. She was trying to scream but she was gagged.

Then my vision came flying back. I watched the island disappear.

Then my vision started clearing up. My hearing started going back to normal. The first thing I saw was Elsa.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa said.

I looked around. I was back inside the castle, laying on a table. Hiccup and Merida walked over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You jumped away from Fury when he attacked you. You suddenly fell on your knees and started screaming while holding your head. We brought you in here." Hiccup said.

"Guys, I know where Rapunzel is."

"Really, where?" Merida asked.

I told them exactly what I saw during my vision.

"So there's a island full if criminals. Cyprus, Ryker, Pitch, and Drago are there, and Rapunzel is locked up in a tower?" Hiccup asked.

"Exactly. Not only do we need to rescue Rapunzel, We need to tell the other kingdoms to get to DunBrock. They'll be coming here first."

Merida nodded and ran off.

"Anna, have you experienced these visions before?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I did once. It was during the Battle of Arendelle. I saw Jack and Cyprus fighting. But it was a dream."

Elsa and Hiccup shrugged. "Well, let's go get Rapunzel." Hiccup said.

"Wait. I need to go. I'm the only one who knows how to get there."

Hiccup nodded. "Alright. I'll get Sharp ready."

I went to get off the table, but Elsa stopped me.

"Anna, are you sure you want to go?" she asked.

"Elsa, I need to get Rapunzel back. It's for Jack."

She smiled. She hugged me. "Be careful."

I smiled. I let her go and ran out the door.

...

Jack's POV

I stood on the top of the mountain in DunBrock. I felt hopeless.

Everyone thought I was a traitor. Even Elsa. I felt like I was in a dark maze and there way no way out.

 **Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone**

 **But there's nothing I can say to change**

 **the things I've done**

 **Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame**

 **And I pray someone, something will come**

 **to take away the pain**

 **There's no way out of this dark place**

 **No hope, no future**

 **I know I can't be free**

 **But I can't see another way**

 **I can't face another day**

 **Tell me where, did I go wrong**

 **Everyone I loved, they're all gone**

 **I'd do everything so differently**

 **but I can't turn back the time**

 **There's no shelter from the storm inside of me**

 **There's no way out of this dark place**

 **No hope, no future**

 **I know I can't be free**

 **But I can't see another way**

 **I can't face another day**

Just then, I heard a voice call out my name. It was a man voice. It must be Hiccup.

I jumped for joy. It was going to be okay. They came to find me.

 **I can't believe the words I hear**

 **It's like an answer to a prayer**

 **When I look around I see**

 **This place, this time, these friends of mine**

I jumped into the air and flew towards the voice. When I came to where I heard the voice, It wasn't Hiccup. It was a man wearing a cloak like mine but his was black. He had his hood on. He also had a staff like mine.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He took off his hood to show his face. It was me.

"Why, hello brother. I'm Jake."

I couldn't believe what I saw. I was looking at an exact replica of me.

"It was you. You trapped those dragons. You destroyed that village."

"Yes. It was. It was supposed to be a trap for your dragon riding friend, but he had help to escape."

I squeezed my staff. "Who did this to you?"

Jake laughed. "Well it started with your blood on Lord Cyprus's knife. Then my masters, The Sinister Three, worked some dark magic and made me."

I shook my head. I had to spare Cyprus.

"And now, The Masters want you dead."

Jake fired a blast at me. I fired one back. The two blasts met in the middle. I kept the blast up. He did too. Everything around us started freezing us. A storm cloud started forming. Soon Jake and I were battling it out in the middle of a blizzard.

Soon we both dropped the blasts. He ran at me and swung his staff at me. I jumped into the air to avoid the blow.

His staff struck the ground. A giant ice pillar came out of the ground. He looked up to see me floating.

"You think you're safe up there." He said as he floated off the ground and flew after me.

I took off, trying to outfly him. He kept firing ice blasts at me. I decided to face him I the place he could never beat me.

I shot straight up into the sky. Jake followed behind. I finally made it above the clouds. The moon shined brightly.

Jake flew above me then brought his staff down. I blocked it.

"Give it up, Jack. I'm better then you in every way."

"But your missing one detail." I said as I slipped free. "The moon chose me."

I grabbed him and turned him around. The moonbeams struck him. Jake screamed. His disguise melted away. He then started to fall. I quickly caught him. I set him down on the ground. I got a look at his face.

He was just a lad. About the same age as me. But that wasn't the only part.

His whole left side of his face was scarred. It was like someone put a metal half face on his face.

Jake opened his eyes. His left eye was red.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything. The moon just revealed your true form." I said.

"No, No, NO!" he screamed. He grabbed his staff and fired a ice blast at me.

I quickly jumped out of the way. I quickly ran over and punched him. He fell over, unconscious.

I made a sleigh and put Jake in it. I made restraints to keep him on it. I picked up his staff and began to walk through the forest.

I silently rejoiced. My name was cleared. I could go back to my friends, my family. I could go back to Elsa.

 **I know its hard but you'll**

 **find somehow**

 **To look into your heart and**

 **to forgive me now**

 **You've given me strength to see just where my journey ends**

 **You've given me the strength**

 **to carry on**

 **I see the path from this dark place**

 **I see my future**

 **your forgiveness will set me free**

 **Oh and I can see another way**

 **I can face another day!**

 **I see the path, I can see the path**

 **I see the future**

 **I see the path from this dark place**

 **I see the future**

 **I see the path, I can see the path**

 **I see the future**

A wisp appeared. Then a whole path of wisps appeared. I smiled.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm coming."

 _ **Jack knows the truth. But will the others believe?**_

 _ **And are the Three ready for them?**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is No Way Out by Phil Collins**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	8. Dividing the Team

Chapter 7: Dividing the Team

Anna's POV

I felt the wind in my hair as Sharp flew through the sky. It felt like déjà vu as I flew across the sky.

Hiccup and Toothless flew behind me. Fury also followed behind. He decided to come with us when he figured out we were going to save Rapunzel.

Hiccup flew up next to me.

"How close are we?" he asked.

"Not far now." I said.

I saw the island in the distance. Hiccup motioned me to go up. I followed him into the clouds.

We flew above the clouds to look at the island. The harbor was full of ships. Men working to get them ready.

"There!" Hiccup pointed.

I looked to see the tower in my vision. It stood on the highest point of the island.

"Hiccup, go back and help Merida and Elsa. I got it from here." I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm not completely useless." I said.

Toothless snorted. "Oh you be quiet." Hiccup said as he turned Toothless around.

I grabbed my sword hilt and squeezed it. "Alright, Sharp. Let's go."

Sharp roared and dove towards the tower. I pulled my sword out and got ready for a fight.

Sharp landed as quiet as he could. Fury landed next to us. I quietly got off and began to try to find a way up the tower.

I looked at the very top and saw a doorway. I took a deep breath and began to climb the tower. I hadn't gotten a foot off the ground when Sharp grabbed me and flew me up to the doorway.

"Thanks." I nodded to him and opened the door.

"Rapunzel, are you in here?" I said when I walked into the room. But then I saw her.

Rapunzel was chained up and gagged. Standing next to her was a woman. She hurled some blue magic at me.

Suddenly I felt cold. Like the way I did when Elsa struck me.

"Now look what you did, Rapunzel, you lead your friend into a trap." The woman said.

"What did you do?" I asked her as I fell on the ground.

"Oh quite simply, I froze your heart." She said as she grabbed me and threw me over to Rapunzel.

I used what strength I had to remove the gag around Rapunzel's mouth.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry to put your death on hold but I need to see this." The woman said as she faced a mirror.

The mirror glowed to show Jack dragging someone in a sleigh.

...

Merida's POV

I stared out the window, watching Elsa run into the forest. I did everything to stop her, but she froze me to a chair. She was going after Jack.

Suddenly Hiccup burst through the door.

"Anna was right. They've built an army."

Hiccup looked at me confused. "Why are you frozen to that chair?"

"Hiccup, we got to go. Elsa is going after Jack."

Hiccup immediately used his sword to cut my restraints.

"Come on."

...

Elsa's POV

I walked through the forest cautiously. I needed to find Jack. I needed to hear his side of the story.

I came to a clearing when I saw him. He was dragging someone in a sleigh.

Jack walked up to me.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"That's not why I'm here." I said. "Jack. I love you. That's why I'm expecting you to tell me the truth. All of it. I need to know."

Jack nodded. "I will. I didn't destroy that village or trap those dragons. I was framed. This man here was given a spell to look like me. The Sinister Three did this to tear the team apart. I would never hurt any of you. You're the only family I've got."

It sounded like a lie, but Jack has never lied to me.

"I believe you."

"Oh isn't that sweet."

I turned around to see two men walking towards us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Jack stepped in front of me.

"It's Pitch Black and Drago." He said.

Pitch started walking around us.

"The frozen love birds. Such power. It's chilling to think of how much we could do together. Join us. We can the rulers of the world."

The man tied to the sled woke up.

"Master, free me! Restore the spell!"

"I will free you." Pitch said a he waved his hand, breaking his restraints. "But I won't restore the spell. You've served your purpose. I relive you of you duty, Jake Cross. Now get out of here before I kill you."

Jake hung his head. He got up and walked away.

Suddenly Hiccup and Merida showed up.

"So, that was you plan?" Hiccup asked. "Tear my team apart so it would be easy to get rid of. And for what? Control of the Kingdoms?"

Drago laughed. "Clever boy. But not too clever."

Drago pointed his black arm at Hiccup. Red light shot out of his arm and went into Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes turned red. Drago point at Jack.

"Kill him."

Hiccup rushed Jack. Jack jumped back in surprise.

"Hiccup, stop!" I shouted.

Jack started to fight back. The two of them fought with hatred in Hiccup's eyes and fear in Jack's.

Hiccup was knocked down. Jack pinned him down.

"Hiccup, stop! I'm your…" Jack stopped. Hiccup had stabbed him with a hidden knife.

Hiccup pulled out the knife and kicked Jack off of him.

"Jack!" I screamed as I ran over to him. I picked him up and rested his head on my lap.

Drago snapped his fingers. Hiccup's eyes turn back to normal. Hiccup looked devastated.

"No. No. No, Jack."

Jack started coughing. His eyes started to shut.

"No! Look at me. I'm right here, Jack. Don't go. Stay with me."

Jack reached up and touched my face.

"I love you."

"Don't talk like that." I whispered.

He then looked over at Hiccup.

"Pitch was right. I made a mess of everything."

Jack then went limp. He stopped breathing.

I couldn't hold the tears back. I held him tight and began sobbing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiccup walking towards me.

I immediately jumped up and stepped away from him.

"Stay back!" I demanded.

"Elsa, you're safe. It's going to be ok." He said.

"It wasn't his fault." Merida said.

"How can I believe you? You wanted him dead." I said to Hiccup as I started to back away.

"No, Elsa. It wasn't like that."

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and ran. Merida called out to me as I ran. I kept running until I could no longer hear Merida's cries.

I fell to my knees in hopelessness. Snow started to swirl around me. But I didn't care.

 **There was a time when men were kind**

 **When their voices were soft**

 **And their words inviting**

 **There was a time when love was blind**

 **And the world was a song**

 **And the song was exciting**

 **There was a time**

 **Then it all went wrong**

 **I dreamed a dream in time gone by**

 **When hope was high**

 **And life worth living**

 **I dreamed that love would never die**

 **I dreamed that God would be forgiving**

 **Then I was young and unafraid**

 **And dreams were made and used and wasted**

 **There was no ransom to be paid**

 **No song unsung**

 **No wine untasted**

 **But the tigers come at night**

 **With their voices soft as thunder**

 **As they tear your hopes apart**

 **As they turn your dreams to shame**

 **He spent a winter by my side**

 **He filled my days with endless wonder**

 **He took my heart and I took his**

 **But now he's gone and it's my fault**

 **And I still dream he'll come to me**

 **That we will live the years together**

 **But there are dreams that cannot be**

 **And there are storms we cannot weather!**

 **I had a dream my life would be**

 **So different from this hell I'm living**

 **So different now, from what it seemed**

 **Now life has killed the dream I dreamed**

I stood back up and continued walking away from the pain of losing Jack.

 _ **The team is divided. Will they regroup to stop the Sinister Three?**_

 ** _The Song used in this Chapter is I Dreamed A Dream by Anne Hathaway_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon._**


	9. Time To Regroup

Chapter 8: Time to Regroup

Rapunzel's POV

A tear streamed down my cheek as I watched Hiccup kill Jack. I looked in the mirror seeing Jack's lifeless body.

Gothel snapped her fingers. The image disappeared. She then walked over to the cabinet where she kept her knife.

"Now, to finish what I started."

Suddenly I felt my powers rush through me. Then the light blade appeared in my hand.

I quickly cut the chains and blocked Gothel from Anna.

"You will not touch her!" I yelled.

Gothel came over to me. "Now, now, It's alright. I'm not going to hurt her." She went to touch my head.

Knowing she was trying to place a spell on me, I grabbed her arm. Where I grabbed her, my palm of my hand started to glow. I felt my powers were getting stronger.

"I said, you will not touch her."

Gothel pulled her arm away. Then she started to wither and age fast.

"What have you done? What have you done!" Gothel went to the mirror and saw herself getting older.

"No! No!" she pulled her hood over her eyes and started to back up towards the door.

"Rapunzel, stop.." Anna weakly said.

"No. She has this coming."

Gothel toppled over the ledge and plummeted towards the ground.

I turned to Anna. I wrapped my hair around her chest. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

 **Flower, gleam and glow**

 **Let your power shine**

 **Make the clock reverse**

 **Bring back what once was mine**

 **Heal what has been hurt**

 **Change the Fates' design**

 **Save what has been lost**

 **Bring back what once was mine**

 **What once was mine**

Anna gasped when she was healed. The white strands of hair were gone.

"Where were you when Elsa froze my heart?" Anna asked.

"Doesn't matter. You're safe now."

Just then someone flew into the door. I thought it was Jack by the way he dressed but it wasn't.

The man had black hair. The left side of his face was scarred. His left eye was bloodshot red. I realized it was Jack's doppelganger, Jake.

"Rapunzel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jake." I said.

"Thank goodness."

Jake turned towards the door.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"Rapunzel, I'm a dark, cruel and selfish person. A good person like you shouldn't be around me."

"But I believe in you, Jake."

He turned to face me. "You do? Why would you believe in someone like me?"

"Because you changed since we first met. All on your own. You came to save me even though you tried to take me. Well, I like this new you." I gave him a hug.

"It's too late for me." He said.

I let him go.

"It's never too late to do the right thing."

Jake nodded and flew out the window.

Anna put her hand on my shoulder. "You are amazing with words."

"Thanks."

Anna and I slid down my hair to the ground. Fury came bounding over.

"Fury!" I ran over to him and hugged his big head. "Ooo I've missed you so much."

Anna was looking down to the cove.

"We've got to go."

"Why?"

"The Armada's gone."

...

Hiccup's POV

I looked at Jack's lifeless body, knowing that I was the one who killed him.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But I need to say this. I know that you will never forgive me. I was ignorant, and irresponsible and small minded. And when I get to Valhalla, you can hate me, and that will be fine because I was a horrible friend and I hurt you. And you can go to Valhalla knowing that you were right."

Just then Jack gasped for air. I jumped back.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You were dead!"

"Because of you." Jack said with a smile.

"So did you hear any of what I said?" I asked.

"Every word."

"Well I was apologizing. I didn't think I would see you again."

"Well you were right. You are a horrible friend. But that's what friends are friend. To make mistakes and to build off them. You're not just a friend. You're my best friend."

I grabbed him and hugged him. "I'm glad you're back"

Just then I heard hooves. I looked around to black horses.

"Either Pitch REALLY wants me dead or he wants you dead." Jack said as he got ready for a fight.

I extended my sword and got ready.

The nightmares attacked. I slashed like crazy.

"Get down!" Jack yelled.

I dropped to the ground and Jack let out a huge ice blast that destroyed all the nightmares.

"We've got to go." Jack said.

I nodded and whistled for Toothless.

...

Merida's POV

I found myself at Stonehedge again. Elsa was gone. The wisps weren't appearing.

Just then I heard my name. I looked to see Hiccup and Jack.

"Looks who's back." Hiccup said.

I ran over and hugged Jack.

"Welcome back." I said.

Just then I heard someone behind us. We looked to see Anna and Rapunzel.

"Blondey!" I ran over and hugged her. Anna, Jack, and Hiccup joined.

When we came out, Anna looked around.

"Wait, where's Elsa?"

 ** _Well the team is back together. Almost._**

 ** _Get ready. It's gonna get good._**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is Healing Incantation by Mandy Moore._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon_**


	10. Battle for Freedom

Chapter 9: Battle for Freedom

Elsa's POV

I found myself in a blizzard. My emotions were going crazy. Just then I heard a voice.

"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what I've gone through. But I see I was wrong."

I turned to see Pitch. "Stay away!"

"We don't have to be alone, Elsa. I believe in you. And I know the kingdoms will too. What goes together better than cold and dark. We can make them believe. We'll give then a world where wonder, hopes and dream are extinct. What do you say?"

"My answer is no." I said.

But then I heard another voice.

"Elsa? Where are you?"

It was Jack. I looked for him wildly. But Pitch threw an attack on me.

"No!" Jack yelled

Jack raced over. I looked to see I was in shackles. The chain was being held by Pitch.

Jack pointed his staff at Pitch.

"You have a bad habit if interfering, Jack."

I couldn't believe it. Jack was alive. The storm began to calm.

"Let her go." Jack demanded.

Pitch shook his head. "No. She's mine now."

I focused all my energy onto my hands. They broke the shackles with a huge blast. Pitch flew back. I turned my attention onto him.

"Impossible!" Pitch said.

"It's over." Jack said.

Pitch looked behind us and smiled. "Or is it?"

We looked to see Drago with a huge army. Cyprus was standing next to him.

"Finish them!" Drago yelled.

Suddenly there was the sounds of drums. I looked around at the top of the hill. There was the rest of the team. With all the kingdoms armies. They began to sing.

 _ **Do you hear the people sing?**_

 _ **Singing the songs of angry men?**_

 _ **It is the music of the people**_

 _ **Who will not be slaves again!**_

 _ **When the beating of your heart**_

 _ **Echoes the beating of the drums**_

 _ **There is a life about to start**_

 _ **When tomorrow comes!**_

 _ **Will you join in our crusade?**_

 _ **Who will be strong and stand with me?**_

 _ **Somewhere beyond the barricade**_

 _ **Is there a world you long to see?**_

 _ **Then join in the fight**_

 _ **That will give you the right to be free!**_

 _ **Do you hear the people sing?**_

 _ **Singing the songs of angry men?**_

 _ **It is the music of a people**_

 _ **Who will not be slaves again!**_

 _ **When the beating of your heart**_

 _ **Echoes the beating of the drums**_

 _ **There is a life about to start**_

 _ **When tomorrow comes!**_

 _ **Will you give all you can give**_

 _ **So that our banner may advance**_

 _ **Some will fall and some will live**_

 _ **Will you stand up and take your chance?**_

 _ **The blood of the martyrs**_

 _ **Will water the meadows of the Lands!**_

 _ **Do you hear the people sing?**_

 _ **Singing the songs of angry men?**_

 _ **It is the music of the people**_

 _ **Who will not be slaves again!**_

 _ **When the beating of your heart**_

 _ **Echoes the beating of the drums**_

 _ **There is a life about to start**_

 _ **When tomorrow comes!**_

The whole army charged down the hill.

We looked where Pitch was. He was gone.

"Cut them down!" Drago yelled

I quickly used my power to make battle armor and charged in with Jack.

...

Rapunzel POV

I flew into battle with Fury. He started shooting fire at the enemies.

"Keep going boy!" I said.

Suddenly Fury went limp. I jumped off of him and land hard on the ground.

"Fury, no!" I started running towards the dragon. I came up to his head. A spear was in his chest. He was struggling to stay alive.

"It's ok, boy I've got you." I said as I puled the spear out and gathered up my hair to heal him.

But before I could, someone grabbed my hair. I looked to see Pitch holding a knife.

"You killed Gothel!"

"She had it coming." I said.

"Well then I have no more use for this then."

He then took the knife and cut my hair.

"No!" I grabbed what was left of my hair. It turned brown.

I glared at Pitch.

"You'll pay for that."

I grabbed my two daggers and got ready to fight.

"Not now, sweetheart."

Pitch disappeared, leaving some of his minions to fight.

"Come on boys, I don't have all day."

...

Jack's POV

I saw fighting as hard as I could. The men just kept coming.

I saw someone swing a sword. I blocked it with my staff. I then found myself face to face with Cyprus.

"Did you miss me, Jack?"

"Cyprus! You're a monster!"

"No. You are, Jack!"

He then took his sword and tried to stab me. I jumped out of the way. We then fought like we did on the North Mountain. To the death.

"I should of killed when I had the chance!" I yelled as I swung my staff at him.

"But you didn't. Because you're weak and pathetic."

I screamed and charged him. He grabbed my cloak and threw me. I slid and slammed into one of the enemy catapults.

Cyprus walked up to me and pointed his sword at my chest.

"I'm going to bleed you like a stuck pig."

But then he stopped. He started struggling to breath. He dropped his sword.

An icicle burst through his chest. Then Jake came up to his ear.

"Not if I stick you first." He pulled out the icicle and Cyprus fell. Dead.

Jake walked over and helped me up.

"Thanks brother."

Jake nodded and flew off.

...

Merida's POV

I fought my way to Drago. He saw me and did the same.

"I've waited a long time for this." He said.

"Let's get to it."

Drago swung his spear. I blocked it with my sword. I then punched him in the gut. He just threw me aside. I tried to crawl away but he stomped on my ankle, shooting pain up my leg. He went to stab me with his spear. Suddenly a blast hit him. It was from Toothless and Hiccup. I used the opportunity to get up and advance him.

I fought as hard as I could considering my ankle was swollen. I threw him onto his side. He went to grab his spear. Hiccup flew over to us. He threw his flame sword to stop Drago from grabbing his spear.

"Like I said, not bad with sword either."

Hiccup walked up to Drago. He kicked him over. Drago laid on his back.

"It's all over now."

I looked around. Hiccup was right. The army of the Sinister Three had surrendered. The Kingdom's were rounding them up.

We had won.

 _ **The Big Six has won the battle. But it's not quite over yet.**_

 _ **Find out what happens next.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Do You Hear the People Sing? From Les Miserables**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	11. The Death of Jake Frost

Chapter 10: The Death of Jake Frost.

Rapunzel's POV

After the battle, the original four and Elsa watched Drago and his armies get dragged of to the DunBrock prison camps. Anna was helping sweep for stragglers.

Merida looked at me.

"Well I guess I can't call you Blondey anymore."

"Whatever redhead."

After Pitch cut my hair, I defended Fury as long as I could. But he died.

I looked in the distance to see Jake walking towards us. I began to walk over to him.

Suddenly Pitch appeared behind him.

"Jake, look out!"

Jake turned around. As soon as he did, Pitch stabbed him.

"No! Jake!" I shouted as I ran over to him.

Before Pitch could disappear. Anna came behind him, grabbed him and punched him.

"What, no goodbyes."

Pitch looked scared. "You can't get rid of me."

Elsa then walked up to him. "Never underestimate the power of snow and ice."

She casted her powers onto him. Pitch was now an ice statue.

I looked down at Jake. I knelt down next to him. He was fighting to live.

"Rapunzel. You were right. It's never too late to do the right thing. Now that I did, I can die in peace."

I shook my head. I didn't want him to die.

 **You will live, Jake, you're going to live**

 **It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye.**

Jake coughed a couple times.

 _ **Yes, Rapunzel, forbid me now to die. I'll obey. I will try.**_

 _ **On this page**_

 _ **I write my last confession**_

 _ **Read it well when**_

 _ **I, at last, am sleeping**_

 _ **It's the story**_

 _ **Of one who turned from hating**_

 _ **The man who only learned to love**_

 _ **When you were in his life**_

Elsa walked up and grabbed Jake's hand.

 _ **Go to him**_

 _ **Where chains will never bind you**_

 _ **All your grief**_

 _ **At last, at last behind you**_

 _ **Lord in Heaven**_

 _ **Look down on him in mercy**_

Jake then whispered "Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory."

Jake then exhaled his last breath. I wiped a tear away, stood up and grabbed Elsa's hand.

 **Take my hand**

 **He'll go to salvation**

 **Take his love**

 **For love is everlasting**

Then the rest of the team started to sing

 _ **And remember**_

 _ **The truth that once was spoken**_

 _ **To love another person**_

 _ **Is to see the face of God.**_

Just then the armies of the kingdoms came from behind and started to sing.

 _ **Do you hear the people sing**_

 _ **Lost in the valley of the night?**_

 _ **It is the music of a people**_

 _ **Who are climbing to the light.**_

 _ **For the wretched of the earth**_

 _ **There is a flame that never dies.**_

 _ **Even the darkest night will end**_

 _ **and the sun will rise.**_

 _ **They will live again in freedom**_

 _ **In the garden of the Lord.**_

 _ **We will walk behind the ploughshare;**_

 _ **We will put away the sword.**_

 _ **The chain will be broken**_

 _ **And all men will have their reward.**_

 _ **Will you join in our crusade?**_

 _ **Who will be strong and stand with me?**_

 _ **Somewhere beyond the barricade**_

 _ **Is there a world you long to see?**_

 _ **Do you hear the people sing?**_

 _ **Say, do you hear the distant drums?**_

 _ **It is the future that they bring**_

 _ **When tomorrow comes!**_

 _ **Will you join in our crusade?**_

 _ **Who will be strong and stand with me?**_

 _ **Somewhere beyond the barricade**_

 _ **Is there a world you long to see?**_

 _ **Do you hear the people sing?**_

 _ **Say, do you hear the distant drums?**_

 _ **It is the future that they bring**_

 _ **When tomorrow comes!**_

 _ **Ah!**_

 _ **Ah!**_

 _ **Ah!**_

 _ **Tomorrow comes!**_

 _ **...**_

Merida's POV

After the death of Jake, everyone started celebrating because we had won. The Kingdoms were safe.

Hiccup walked up to me. "You know, I'm glad that your safe."

He grabbed me and kissed me.

I looked to see Elsa and Jack hugging. I walked over to Rapunzel.

"Look just because the hair is gone, doesn't mean your off the team."

Rapunzel smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you. Merida."

 _ **Jake's sacrifice was well spent**_

 _ **We're getting close to the end of the story. But the next one will be awesome.**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter was Epilogue from Lés Mìserables.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon.**_


	12. An Unexpected Swim

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Swim.

Jack's POV

Hiccup and I loaded Jake's body into the transport boat. Since all four dragons were kill during the battle. We had to sail.

We had created a burial ground at Berk for the team. Since Jake saved my life, it seemed only fitting that we bury him there.

Merida and Rapunzel came to the transport. It was different seeing Rapunzel with short brown hair.

I walked up to her. "You going to be alright?"

"I don't know. I lost my hair and Fury. Its been a rough couple of days."

"Well, you still have me." I said. I grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

"Of course." She said.

Elsa and Anna walked up too.

I hugged Elsa. "You alright?"

"Now that you're here. Yes."

...

One day later

We sail away from Berk. Grief struck us. We didn't know Jake very well. But he saved our lives at the price of our own.

I looked around the boat. Hiccup was avoiding my gaze while leaned against Toothless. Merida was on the lookout. Elsa and Anna were sitting next to me. Rapunzel was sitting across from me. She was trying to grab hair that want there.

Anna started humming. Then started to sing.

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Not your ordinary family**_

 _ **But we can all agree that**_

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Close as close can be**_

I smiled

 **Not too close!**

Rapunzel and Elsa smiled. The began singing with Anna

 _ **We ah-ah-ah-ah**_

 _ **We ah-ah-ah-ah**_

 _ **We ah-ah-ah-ah**_

 _ **We are-**_

 _ **Family**_

Rapunzel then broke out and sang with all her heart.

 _ **So it don't matter what it looks like**_

 _ **We look perfect to me**_

 _ **We got every kind of love**_

 _ **I feel so lucky indeed**_

Merida started singing too.

 _ **They can keep on talking**_

 _ **It don't matter to me**_

 _ **'Cause we are, we are-**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **We are, we are-**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **OK, so the links in our chains makes us strange**_

 _ **But really they make us stronger**_

 _ **And no one would replace not a thing**_

 _ **Sister-**_

 **Or brother!**

 _ **Go Jack!**_

 _ **'Cause we…**_

 _ **'Cause we come from everywhere**_

 _ **Searching for ones to care**_

 _ **Somehow we found it here**_

 _ **We found us a home**_

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Not your ordinary family**_

 _ **But we can all agree that**_

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Close as close can be**_

 _ **We are!**_

 _ **We ah-ah-ah-ah**_

 _ **We ah-ah-ah-ah**_

 _ **We ah-ah-ah-ah**_

 _ **We are, we are-**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **We are, we are-**_

 _ **Family!**_

We all laughed except for Hiccup. He didn't sing.

I walked up to him. He tried to move away.

"Hiccup. Are you alright?"

"Jack, I doubt you have forgiven me. Or trust me. I don't trust myself."

I looked down at him. It felt bad for him. He disowned me when he didn't know what to believe.

Suddenly the wind picked and whirlpool appeared. Hiccup jumped up.

"Hiccup, what is that?"

"Submaripper!"

We jumped up and tried to steer the transport away from the whirlpool. I tried commanding the winds. The others grabbed oars and started paddling.

But it was too late. I landed next to Elsa.

"Jack, what do we do?" she said.

I grabbed her hand. She grabbed Anna's. Anna grabbed Rapunzel's. Merida reached over and grabbed Rapunzel's hand. Hiccup and Toothless were still fighting. He looked at me.

"Come on, brother. If we go, we go together."

Hiccup looked at the whirlpool then at me. Then grabbed my hand. We all stared at the whirlpool that was coming closer. We closed our eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The hole swallowed us. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see darkness. But I could hear rushing water.

"Guys, I don't think were dead."

I felt Hiccup let go of my hand.

"Toothless, low flame."

Toothless did. What we saw was unbelievable.

We were sailing through a tube of water.

...

We continued sailing through the darkness. We lit a lantern to let us see.

"What is this? What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I thought we were dead." Hiccup said.

Suddenly the trail shot straight up. We reached the surface. We looked around. We saw nothing but ocean and the night sky. The stars lit up the night sky.

"Hiccup. Where are we?" Merida asked.

Hiccup looked up into the sky.

"I've never seen these stars before."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I don't know where we are."

 _ **interesting? You're in for a Surprise.**_

 _ **Read the Epilogue to get a clue where they are.**_

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter was We Are from Ice Age 4: Continental Drift_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Epilogue will be here soon._**


	13. The Hearts of The Elements

Epilogue: The Hearts of the Elements

James's POV

I looked down at the treasure map. Finally knowing where to go.

It was years ago when I heard the legend of the Hearts of the Elements. All based of gods of the islands culture.

I finally had the key to finding them. I stole it off a map charter in Motunui. It showed each location of the each heart.

First was the heart of fire. Said to be the heart of Mahuika.

Then there was the heart of water. The god Tangaroa's heart.

Then the two most important hearts. The hearts of Rangi and Papa, of sky and earth.

Soon the power if the elements would be mine. I would be unstoppable.

"Captain?"

I looked to see me first mate, Zarina, standing at the door of my cabin.

"We're ready to set sail."

I nodded. I grabbed a case from my desk and opened it. Then I pulled out my steel hook.

I screwed it into place where my hand should be.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

 _ **So two things. If you haven't figured it out yet.**_

 _ **1\. Moana is joining the story.**_

 _ **2\. Captain James Hook is the next villain.**_

 _ **I hope you're as excited as I am.**_

 _ **Make sure to favorite and follow me to get the next story.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Big 6: The Ocean's Chosen One will be here soon.**_


End file.
